


Scream Fili

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Durincest, Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sex, Threesome, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin helps Thorin get revenge on Fili. Kili follows his uncles orders and suppresses his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Fili

Dwalin walked back into the kitchen and found the youth still resting on the floor. He quickly ripped the youths clothes off before the boy could even protest. He grabbed Fili’s body and chucked him over his shoulder, placing two fingers into Fili’s hole as he carried him. Fili cried out and squirmed against Dwalin’s shoulder.

He walked back into the room, Kili munching on a piece of bacon while riding Thorin. They both glanced back at the moaning blonde over the brute’s shoulder. Kili’s mouth dropped the bacon as he eye’d his brothers hole being scissored.

“Kili, move” Dwalin commanded making with way over to Thorin. Thorin eye’d him suspiciously as Dwalin gave him a nod. “I’ve got yer ring leader here ready for ye pay back” Dwalin gripped the blondes waist and chucked the weight off his shoulder. Fili’s head falling towards the floor before being stopped by Dwalin holding his body up.

Thorin eyed Fili’s body wanting to take the blonde for himself for all the trouble the youth caused him. The pain burning a reminder into him.

“Aye, but I can’t have him right now, I’ve got blades to forge.” Thorin voice sounded so annoyed at his daily work getting in the way.

“Aye, not to worry I fixed them up last night while ye were sleepin. No need to be goin off to work today.” Dwalin chuckling as he gripped Fili tighter.

He nodded thanking Dwalin, whom dropped the blonde to his knees and gripped onto his braids forcing his face into his King’s cock. Fili tried to regain his sense after being thrown around, he could smell his brother’s scent lingering on his uncles cock.

Dwalin pushed Fili’s face into the cock, but the youth refused to cooperate. Dwalin chuckled then took his own cock out and thrust it back into the Blonde’s loosened hole. Fili’s mouth opened, greeted with Thorin’s cock filling his mouth. Thorin’s hand pulled at one of the loose braids and took over holding Fili’s head down.

Dwalin holding the blondes hips firmly, bucked into him sending Thorin’s cock deep down the youths throat. Fili gagged and stifled whimpers and groans vibrated against Thorin’s cock. Thorin moaned twitching inside the warmth.

Kili sat off to the side playing with himself, feeling left out but aroused by his brother being filled by the two dwarves. Kili crawled over to Thorin and licked his mouth. Thorin held one hand down on Fili’s head and grabbed Kili with the other, moaning into nephews mouth. Kili’s fingers slipped and teased at Thorins nipples. Thorin bit back on Kili’s lips as his nephew played with his body.

Dwalin thrust harder into Fili, watching the other two dwarves exchange moans. He spanked Fili hard and a sharp, muffled, yelp escaped through Thorin’s cock. Dwalin yanked Fili back against him and lifted the blondes knees up. Fili pressing his body against Dwalin so he would not fall. Dwalin moved themselves closer to Thorin’s cock. Thorin watched questioningly then understood. He grasped his cock and steadied it as Dwalin lowered himself and Fili down.

Fili could feel his uncles cock beginning to push its way into his hole. He started to yell and cry out as he felt his flesh burn and tear apart. “Silence your brother Kili.” Thorin ordered. Kili looked concerned for his brother but kneeled above Thorin and put his mouth over his brother’s, sucking out his cries.

Thorin grabbed Fili’s hips and shoved him harshly down. Fili screamed and cried as his brother attempted to ease his pain, rubbing their cocks together. The sensation gave him little relief as both cocks inside him flexed and stretched his tight hole. Thorin smiled and grinned at the sight of Fili feeling the same burning flesh that he gave to Thorin the night before.

“Kili, step away from your brother. Dwalin, push him to his hands and hold his head back.” They both nodded and followed their king order. Fili holding himself up by his hands, Dwalin pulling his braids back.

Thorin looked at Kili, “Let your brother savor your taste.” Kili bit his lip, his groin twitched at his uncle’s wish. Licking his lips he kneels infront of Fili , hovering over Thorin, and places his cock at his brother’s mouth. Dwalin pushing Fili’s head to take in Kili’s cock fully. Thorin delighted at the sight, grabs a loose braid and tugs it down. Fili cries and moans as Dwalin starts to thrust into him, rubbing against Thorin’s cock.

Thorin keeps one hand on Fili’s hips, pulling him down while Dwalin thrusts. His cock wanting to burst from the delightful pleasure of his blonde nephew squirming from it stretching him with the brute’s cock. Thorin strokes Fili’s neck with his other hand, feeling Kili’s cock slide down his throat. Fili chokes as his uncle fingers lightly squeeze his neck onto the cock inside him.

Kili moans gratefully at the sight of his brother below him. Thrusting into his brother mouth harder has his cock tingles with the wet sensation.

Dwalin watches Kili moan as he pumps in to his brother. He grabs Kili and pulls him forward, gagging Fili, and sticks his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Fili’s muffled cries as Dwalin keeps thrusting into him, holding Kili forward, and Thorin slamming Fili’s hips down.

Fili squirms as his body tingles with pleasure, his nipples hardening from the excitement. The burning dieing out and just feeling heated cocks thrust into him. His cock twitches and his sack feeling the need to explode from the constant proding of his prostate. A high pitched cry breaches over his brother’s cock as fingers squeeze his cock, exploding his cum all over the delightful fingers.

His cry triggers his brother to release deep inside his throat. Kili moans loudly into Dwalin and bucks his hips into his brother as his cum spills out of his cock. He can feel his brothers throat clenching down, gagging on him but swallowing his cum whole. Kili pulls away from Dwalin and moves to release his brother’s mouth.

Dwalin grabs him and pins him there. “Aye lad, just cause you’ve finished doesn’t mean his lesson is over.” Kili nodded and kept kissing Dwalin, feeling his brother’s tongue try to fight for freedom. Dwalin picked up his pace and slammed Fili’s body down to his King.

Thorin gasped and moaned, this legs stiffening against the tight hole. Trying to avoid cumming just a little longer. Dwalin could feel his King tense up and made his thrusts more angled to press against his King’s cock more. Thorin gaped as Dwalin sent them releasing into the Blonde’s arse. Fili moaned at the hot, oozing feeling that filled him.

Dwalin let go of Kili, who pulled out of his brother. Fili gasped for air and fell ontop of Thorin. Dwalin spanked him hard one last time and Fili let how a raspy yelp. Dwalin slid himself out and sat back against the wall falling asleep instantly. Thorin was completely satisfied as he brushed a braid aside and kissed Fili. Kili getting jealous and licked at both of their lips. Thorin kissed back at Kili and rests back onto his pillow. Kili the only one with energy to stand now, pulled another blanket and tossed it over his brother and uncle. He looked at Dwalin, wondering if he would even want one…but tossed one on him anyway.

Kili kisses his uncles forehead again and started cleaning up. Fili had already fallen asleep ontop of his uncle. Kili went off to make sure his uncle’s business would not be ruined if he got any new requests during the day.


End file.
